The Little Monkey
by Sakuya Kaitoh
Summary: AU. A swordsman finds a little monkey near a river and decides to help him, now the monkey wants to repay him with anything his heart desires, but what if the swordsman desires a bride? Don't worry, it's yaoi. ZoroLuffy
1. The monkey and the swordsman

Hi! This is my second One Piece fic! Yipee! nn I hope you like it, though it's not a sequel to "Tell me a story!"

Please don't be frightened by this writing style. I tried to write this story thinking on the old folktales from other places and the ones I like the most are about animals nnU

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece, but I own a Yu Yu Hakusho poster though.

**Pairing: **Zoro/Luffy

**Warnings:** I'm sorry for the misspellings; English is not my mother language.

**Summary**: AU. A swordsman finds a little monkey near a river and decides to help him, now the monkey wants to repay him with anything his heart desires, but what if the swordsman desires a bride? Don't worry, it's yaoi.

**Author: **Sakuya Kaitoh

**Title: **The Little Monkey. A One Piece folktale.

One day there was a swordsman walking in the forest. He felt thirsty and went to a nearby river to drink. He looked around and saw a monkey dressed in a red vest and blue shorts and a little straw hat in his head with distressed look in his face. The swordsman, having a good heart, walked up to the monkey and talked to him.

- What is the matter? Why do you have such a sad expression?

The monkey looked at him frightened but spoke to him anyways.

- My brother and I crossed a bridge to play in the forest behind us, but I lost track of him and now I can't find the bridge.

- Why don't you swim across the river?

- I wish I could, but as soon as my body touches water I become paralyzed so as you can see I cannot swim across.

Small tears threatened to fall down the monkey's eyes but the swordsman spoke again.

- I can cross you little monkey just climb to my back.

The little monkey grinned and swiftly scrambled into the swordsman back. River water reached slightly beyond his knees, the monkey was barely as tall as his knee. When they finally crossed the river, the money jumped from the swordsman back and bowed to him.

- Thank you swordsman. As a payment for your kind gesture, please accompany me.

The little monkey began running along the river but the swordsman simply stood there, not really believing that a little money could pay him.

- Come on swordsman, I must repay you for your good deeds.

The swordsman felt it would have been very rude not to comply so he followed the little monkey, expecting to be paid with bananas instead of coins.

The swordsman followed the monkey along the river through low and high plains, sometimes in the forest and others in valleys but nonetheless he kept following the little monkey until night came.

The sun was just beginning to go down when the little monkey took the swordsman to a small cottage in the woods. There he spoke to the swordsman.

- Eat, drink and sleep here. Behind the house is a small hot spring, you can go have a bath there, but when the moon is high in the sky do not come out of this house no matter what you hear, you swear?

- I swear- the swordsman was a little doubtful but saw not reason on why not humor the monkey.

- I will go outside. Eat, drink, bath and sleep as I have told you.

The little monkey went outside and the swordsman, ate, drunk and bath as he had been told, but when he was about to sleep he heard a splashing and wondered what it could be. He wanted to have a look but remembered the promise to the monkey and decided to stay, but the splashing continued and this time he decided to have a look. There was a window in the back of the house that looked to the spring, and the monkey had only made him swear not to go outside.

The swordsman looked outside and found someone bathing on the hot spring, next to the person was some kind of fur, a red vest, blue shorts and a straw hat. The clouds moved and allowed some moonlight to be cast upon the body and the swordsman was able to observe the body more clearly. Its skin was fairer than most women and it's hair shone like dark satin. The swordsman was so entranced by the sight hat he almost didn't get out of the way when the person looked back. The swordsman went to bed quickly and fell asleep.

The next day the monkey waited for the swordsman outside and questioned him as soon as he came out.

- Did you sleep well last night?

- Yes. I did.

- Did you hear anything strange?

No I didn't. I was asleep- He lied but the little monkey was pleased by the answer.

- Good, then we may continue our way.

And so they did, but once again the day beat them to it and was beginning to darken when the monkey took the swordsman to another cottage.

- Eat, drink and sleep here. Behind the house is a small hot spring, you can go have a bath there, but when the moon is high in the sky do not come out of this house no matter what you hear, you swear?

- I swear.

- I will go outside. Eat, drink, bath and sleep as I have told you.

The swordsman ate, drunk and bathed just like last night but this time he did not went to sleep, instead he waited beside the window for the person to appear but instead only the little monkey came. The swordsman was about to go to bed when he saw the little monkey take off the red vest, the blue shorts and finally the straw hat.

"_He must be taking a bath,"_ thought the swordsman but what happened the next kept him firmly in place.

Just as he was about to leave, a small line appeared at the back of the little monkey, the line separated more, revealing the same soft skin the swordsman had seen the night before. The monkey's skin began to fall and out came a young boy with black ebony eyes. The swordsman could not believe it, and even when he too was a man he fell in love immediately. The swordsman observed the boy walk into hot spring and begin to bath, leaving his clothes and the monkey skin in land though a little out of reach.

The swordsman went to sleep that night thinking of the beautiful boy.

The next morning the monkey waited for the swordsman outside like last time and questioned him again.

- Did you sleep well last night?

- Yes. I did.

- Did you hear anything strange?

- No I didn't. I was asleep- He lied again, but nonetheless the little monkey was pleased.

- Good, then we may continue on our way.

The monkey and the swordsman kept walking until they reached a small town. The swordsman noticed that the townspeople were more surprised by him than the little monkey. The little monkey took him to a great palace were the guards let him in easily, but not the swordsman.

- Let him in, he is my guest- said the monkey to the guards and they let the swordsman in.

The monkey guided the swordsman through the castle until they reached the throne room, were the king sat.

- My king! I have returned!- yelled the monkey as he ran into the kings arms.

- Little monkey you have returned! I have been looking for you for days! Were have you been? And who is this man that accompanies you?

- This man helped me get here and I promised that I would repay his good deed. - Explained the monkey.

The king smiled and went to greet the man, the swordsman also noted that the king was missing an arm but said nothing about it.

- Young man, this little monkey is very precious to me and I'm very grateful that you have returned it to me, ask for anything your heart desires and it shall be given to you.

- What my heart desires is a young boy with skin as fair as that of a flower, hair as soft as silk and eyes as black as night.

The king was taken back by the request and asked if he did not desire something else.

- No- answered the swordsman – it is my heart's desire to make that boy my bridegroom.

- Very well. Swordsman, your heart's desire will be given to you if you pass this test.

To be continued

#·#·#·#

Sakuya: Mwahahaha, I left at a cliffhanger mwahahahahahaha, yes! I am evil!!

Luffy: Hey! Why aren't I the King?

Sakuya: Because Shanks is.

Luffy: Awwwwwwww.

Sakuya: nnUUU. Well anyway, I hope I get lots of reviews and some ideas since I ran out (insert nervous laugh), but don't worry; this story does have an end. If you want to flame, please do so, we will use them to light up a fire and have a barbecue.

Luffy: YEY!!!

Sakuya: Oh! I almost forgot! Yes, Luffy is the little monkey and Zoro is the swordsman and of course Shanks is the king, but if you would like to think otherwise then it's fine, and if you would like to propose more characters then please do so.


	2. The swordman's task

Finally! The second chapter is up! I know it took a long time to put it up but I had...technical difficulties but it's here and that's what matters nn. The review answers will be at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece, but I own a Yu Yu Hakusho poster...

**Pairing: **Zoro/Luffy

**Warnings:** I'm sorry for the misspellings; English is not my mother language.

**Summary**: AU. A swordsman finds a little monkey near a river and decides to help him, now the monkey wants to repay him with anything his heart desires, but what if the swordsman desires a bride? Don't worry, it's yaoi.

**Author: **Sakuya Kaitoh

**Title: **The Little Monkey. A One Piece folktale.

Chap 2. The task

The king smiled and went to greet the man, the swordsman also noted that the king was missing an arm but said nothing about it.

- Young man, this little monkey is very precious to me and I'm very grateful that you have returned it to me, ask for anything your heart desires and it shall be given to you.

- What my heart desires is a young boy with skin as fair as that of a flower, hair as soft as silk and eyes as black as night.

The king was taken back by the request and asked if he did not desire something else.

- No- answered the swordsman – it is my heart's desire to make that boy my bridegroom.

- Very well swordsman, your heart's desire will be given to you if you pass this test.

The swordsman nodded in acceptance, nothing would stop him from wedding the boy.

The King indicated the swordsman to follow him and took him to the gardens behind the castle.

- Swordsman, before rendering you your task, I must ask you, are you sure that you wish to marry that boy?

- Your majesty, in one of my travels, a gypsy predicted that my destiny would lie on the North, and that if I traveled that way I would find my true love. I traveled and found that monkey, the monkey guided me to you and in the way I saw him transform into a boy, it is him I desire, this is my destiny.-

The King had listened heartedly, after the swordsman had finished his tale, the king let out a deep sigh.

- Swordsman, you have told me a beautiful story now let me tell you one. Indeed, the monkey is the beautiful boy your heart desires, he is my adopted child, so to speak. A few years ago, a sorcerer came and tried to marry him, but the prince refused so the sorcerer transformed him into a monkey and can only come to his real appearance when the moon is high in the sky. Do you understand what I'm telling you?-

The swordsman nodded, so that was the reason the monkey had made him swear not to go out when the moon was high. The King took a deep breath to continue his tale, his eyes had started to water but he blinked it away.

- The task you must complete is to return the prince to it's human form permanently, if you can do that then you have my blessing for your marriage.-

The swordsman was happy, the King was consenting to give him the hand of the prince if he managed to break the spell. Though it would be a completely obvious thing to do since he did not exactly desire a monkey bridegroom.

- Yes, I'll do it- said the swordsman- but how can I transform the prince to his human form again?

- Behind that mountain there lives a wizard, he might be able to tell you how.

And so the swordsman started for the mountain where the wizard was said to live. He walked through the forest for a day before coming to a rest. The swordsman sat in the wet ground with his back against the tree and looked up to the moon, which was high in the sky and remembered the prince that was waiting for him and so he fell asleep under the stars. When he woke up he wasn't in the forest but in a small cabin, barely big enough for him.

- Ah! I see you're awake! - Someone spoke.

The swordsman sat right from the bed and fixed his gaze on a small blue nosed reindeer at the foot of the bed.

- Who are you?- asked the swordsman.

- My name matters not young man, I should be the one asking you who you are.

- I am a swordsman looking for the wizard who can break the spell of the prince so I can marry him.

The reindeer nodded once.- I see, so you want to know how to break that spell-

- Yes- the swordsman hesitated before speaking again- Do you know were he lives?-

- He lives here- The swordsman blinked in confusion.

- I am the wizard you're looking for, and indeed, I can break the prince's spell-

#·#·#·#·#

Sakuya: MWAHAHAHA!! Another cliffhanger!!! Hahahaha!! I love being evil!

Zoro: ¬¬ aha.

Sakuya: Shut up. I'm just glad that it's done nn

Luffy: Hooray!

Sakuya: I'm so happy that everyone's liking it so far and that everyone's sending such nice reviews, Thanx! n.n I was going to pst this chapter earlier but my computer had some trouble and I couldn't get online and then the computer erased half the chapter!! It was horrible T.T

Luffy: TT.TT Yes it was.

Zoro: Oh, don't cry Luffy (glares at me)

Sakuya: (oblivious to the glare) Changing subject. I'm still open to suggestions for the story, which reminds me, who do you want to be the evil sorcerour? Sanji? Usopp? Nami? Someone else? Well, now the review answers.

**Sidney:** Well, I hope that was the test you were expecting, if not, well I least I hope you've liked it nn.

**Chibi-chan:** Yes! I do love ZoroLuffy! And a lot! I would be the happiest person on Earth if you could send me those doujinshi nn (even if they're raw, doesn't matter). Well, you've seen what the task was and for your other question well.... ;) you'll have to find out.

**Mo-Mo2:** Hooray! A new member for the shounen ai fandom nn! Good for you!

**LotusStar:** Masterfully....Gee, I don't knwo what to say nn my self-esteem just raised 50 points. Thanks for the review.

**minachiko:** Yeah I love 'em too nn

**Splash-Yaoiluv:** Well, here's that next part, can I have those suggestions now please? nn

**lil'mi1:** I'm glad you're liking it so far nn. Thanks for the offer, too bad you can't.

**juumou:** Thanks for liking the style, it's kinda hard since it's not my real style, but it's fun though.


End file.
